


The Last

by bias_wreck_me



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biker Gang AU, F/M, House Party, Jackson wang - Freeform, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sope, SoundCloud Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Violence, a bit of angst, brother hoseok, childhood friend taehyung, cotton candy vmin, hobi being best brother again, hoseoks the best brother, long haired Jungkook, party time, reader bullies hobi, reader doesnt take crap from no one, reader is traumatized :(, reader takes yoongis clothes, someone gets shot, soundcloud rapper hoseok, the violence isnt really graphic though, vmin ship, who shot them???, you mean the jackson wang???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bias_wreck_me/pseuds/bias_wreck_me
Summary: Lately Yoongi has been irritable, but you don’t know why. Whenever you asked, he’d avoid the topic and do something else. “Yoongi I-” You start, but he immediately cuts you off. “I said I was sorry.” He doesn’t say anything afterwards. He stops at the red light and he looks to you. You both hold each other’s gazes but say nothing at all. You knew better than to say anything else when moments like these occurred. They weren’t often up until the past two weeks. You wanted to desperately know what was happening to your boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Four months ago. August 4, 2019. You met Suga through your brother Hoseok. Legend has it that they met while Suga was playinf a public piano, and Hoseok immediately danced to it and they quickly became friends. They have a group soundcloud named sope.

"And he's coming over today?" Y/N asks, looking at her brother Hoseok. Hoseok is wearing his favorite yellow hoodie with a jersey on top of it. You always hated how the colors clashed. His fluffy deep red hair looks better than usual.

"Ya." Hoseok responds with a smile as he sits down on the couch, cracking open a sprite. "Y/N! Want a sprite too?" he offers. You see he is holding another can.  
"No thank you," you reply. He places it on the table anyway.

You two resume watching TV, idly paying attention to the commercials as they air. You are anxious to meet Hoseok's friend. What kind of person is he? You are pulled out of your thoughts as there was a rapping on the door.

"I'll go get it," Hoseok says and he hurriedly makes his way to the door. He opens it and a man around his age greets him. You eye the man curiously. He is wearing a black hat, a blue jean jacket and a gray shirt with assorted, abstract lines and colors. He has red hair. His face is round. He's also very cute!

"Hoseok, it is nice to see you again." He says, walking past Hoseok. He looks down at you. "You must be Y/N."

"Yes, I am," you say in response, but he doesn't quite acknowledge more than that. He gets closer to the coffee table and picks up the sprite that Hoseok left earlier. "Yoongi," Hoseok says, "you forgot my hug!!" Hoseok comes over to Yoongi and forcefully hugs him. Yoongi looks a bit disgruntled, but he smiles his gummy smile eventually. "We are going out to lunch," Hoseok explains to you. "Let us finish up this episode and then we'll leave."  
You nod and the three of you watch television. You couldn't help but steal glances at Yoongi as he drinks from his sprite. He looks at you and you blush slightluy.

Fast forward to thirty minutes later, and you're sitting at a table in a burger restaurant with Yoongi and your brother, Hoseok. "I want the brunch burger with a coke," you say to the waitress and she smiles at you, writing down your order. "And for the handsome boys?" she aks, doing a poor job at flirting. You roll your eyes. Yoongi gives her a look, like he's unimpressed. "I'll just have an americano." He tells the waitress. "Um," she says with a nervous laugh, "we don't have those here. We have black coffee, straight from the pot. We can give you cream and sugar if you like."

"That's fine." Yoongi tells the waitress and she nods. She looks over to Hoseok. "And for you?" she inquires as she's writing down Yoongi's request for coffee. "Double cheese burger with sprite, please!" He says, excited to have a bit of food in his own belly. "Alright. Will that be all?" she asks. You and the two boys nod, and she walks away.

"Hoseok, you've already had sprite today," you say to your brother. "No need to nag, Y/N. We have plenty of water at home." Hoseok replies. "You mean sprite?" Yoongi asks, and Hoseok shoots him a glare. "I can be healthy when I want to." Hoseok retorts. The two friends bicker for a moment, but their conversation begins to settle after a while.

"Oh, did you hear, Y/N? Yoongi and I have a soundcloud where we make music! Our account is named sope." You raise your eyebrows. "No. You? Make music? I've heard you in the shower, Hoseok." You can see a faint blush on Hoseok’s face. He seems to be embarrassed. "Well, we both rap pretty well. Yoongi writes the music and produces it too." Hoseok explains. Honestly, you're impressed. You look to Yoongi, but he doesn't look back. He's too occupied with his cellphone. 

"So, how come I haven't heard any of your music?" you then ask curiously, and Yoongi finally says something, "We haven't uploaded anything yet." He tells you flatly. "Oh..." You murmur. “You will upload something soon, right?” You ask hopefully. Yoongi and Hoseok nod.

Soon, the waitress returns with your drinks. She places them on the table. You can see that she’s leaving a lingering glance at Hoseok and Yoongi. Your eyes are trained on the waitress, hoping that she would leave. She doesn’t.

The waitress starts flirting with both of them! You feel annoyance spread like a wildfire throughout your body. Well, whatever, they’ll handle it. You take out your phone and began to browse social media and block out the waitress’s talking, only hearing sounds of her voice.

“Can you not,” Yoongi says, and you suddenly feel an arm wrap around you. You try to play it cool, but Yoongi continues, “I have a girlfriend.” You look at him and try to mask your shock. The waitress narrows her eyes at you and gives out a nasty remark, “She’s your girlfriend? You could obviously try better.” The waitress turns and leaves.

Hoseok looks to Yoongi. He’s confused. “Yoongi, thanks for saving us, but you didn’t have to say Y/N was your girlfriend.” Hoseok clenches his fists, “I can’t believe she said that about you, Y/N. You’re beautiful.” Your brother comforts you. You smile, but it’s nothing new. Girls at your school bully you. You decide to not tell Hoseok or Yoongi that fact. “Thanks, Hoseok,” you say to him and he smiles.

Yoongi takes his arm away from you and reaches for his coffee. For some reason, you miss the warmth of his arm around you. The day goes on normal after that. When the waitress returned, she only kept her gaze hidden from the three of you. You all eat your meals like nothing happened.

“Yo, Yoongi, why didn’t you get something to eat?” Hoseok asks as you three leave the restaurant. Yoongi looks to Hoseok and replies honestly, “I wanted lamb skewers.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You like lamb skewers.” Hoseok says. “Wanna catch a movie with me and Y/N later on?” You looked to Yoongi, and then he looked to you and he gave you a lopsided grin. It looks like he’s thinking for a moment. “Yes, that would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. So far I'm having a lot of fun with it. Stay tuned! I will update twice a week, every Tuesday and Friday. Thank you for reading!!! Any criticism is appreciated! :D


	2. Chapter 2

December 5, 2019.

It’s been about three months since you and Yoongi started dating.

You’re coming home from school and Yoongi is driving you home. You both listen to the song that he and Hoseok uploaded earlier today. After it’s finished playing, you looked to Yoongi. “It’s very good.” You tell him. “Was the song about me?” you ask playfully. Yoongi looks at you. He’s quiet for a moment. “What gave you that idea.” He replies. It felt more like a statement than a question. “Um…” You were hesitant to say anything, “We’ve been dating for a while so…” He looks at you with curious eyes. “Well, it wasn’t. Sorry.”

The drive continued to proceed, but the air was thick. Maybe you had put all your eggs into one basket. It’s only been three months so far. Perhaps Yoongi didn’t mean too much of it. Lately Yoongi has been irritable, but you don’t know why. Whenever you asked, he’d avoid the topic and do something else. “Yoongi I-” You start, but he immediately cuts you off. “I said I was sorry.” He doesn’t say anything afterwards. He stops at the red light and he looks to you. You both hold each other’s gazes but say nothing at all. You knew better than to say anything else when moments like these occurred. They weren’t often up until the past two weeks. You wanted to desperately know what was happening to your boyfriend. 

The light turned green and Yoongi shifted his eyes back onto the road, and he began to drive again. Soon, you two arrived at your and Hoseok’s home. You moved to open the door on your side, but Yoongi stops you. “What do you want,” you ask him. “I’m sorry about the past two weeks, Y/N. It’s just been rough. My mom’s suddenly gotten pneumonia and my dad’s angry that he can’t do much to help her. It’s stressful.” Yoongi plays with his ear and averts his gaze.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know… You could have just told me. Why did you keep that away from me?” You ask, turning around to face him completely. Your gaze softens, “I thought you were keeping a bigger secret.” You joke. Yoongi gulps hard, but you don’t notice it. “Let’s go inside and see Hoseok.” He suggests, and the both of you exit the car and enter the house.

“Right on time! I just finished with dinner!” Hoseok sings happily. “Hey, Y/N, a guy that I know is throwing a party tomorrow night. Do you wanna come?” Hoseok asks. Yoongi looks at Hoseok with an anxious glance and says, “I don’t like parties, so we’re not going.” Hoseok pretends to whine, “C’mon, Jackson would love to have you play music at the party.” Hoseok pleads, but Yoongi shakes his head. “Y/N, don’t go to the party.” He demands, but you shrug.

“I want to go to a party, Yoongi.” Yoongi opens his mouth like he’s about to talk, but Hoseok notices the tension and interrupts, “Let’s eat. I made bulgogi.” Yoongi sits at the table. He can’t refuse bulgogi. As you all eat, Hoseok talks to you.

“How’s your research paper coming along, Y/N?” Hoseok asks you with a mouthful of food. You look to your brother and say, “It’s fine.” He narrows his eyes, “Yeah, I don’t buy it. You love slacking, Y/N.” Hoseok comments. “No, it’s coming along fine. Seoyun’s helping me. We chose to write about the sociological imagination.” You explain to Hoseok and he nods. “She’s a very nice girl.” He says with a smile. “You’re starting to sound like mom and dad.” You retort. Hoseok laughs heartily and you two resume eating and talking about anything and everything. As you and Hoseok are having a good time, Yoongi watches the both of you with intense eyes.

Once dinner is finished, Yoongi gets ready to leave. “Leaving so soon, bud?” Hoseok asks, watching Yoongi grab his coat. “Yes. I need to get back home.” Yoongi tells Hoseok. “Aww.” Hoseok whines, “I wanted to take you drinking later on.” Hoseok says to Yoongi, but Yoongi sighs. “Maybe another night.” Yoongi opens the door to the house and you follow after him “I’ll walk you out,” You offer to him, and he nods.

Both of you walk outside and you close the door behind yourself. “Y/N,” he says as the both of you are walking to the car, “I don’t want you to go to the party.” You look at Yoongi, annoyed. “Oh no. You’re seriously bringing this up again?” Your fold your arms, “Why don’t you want me to go to the party?”

“Simple. I just don’t want you to.” He replies quickly. His tone feels acidic. Where was this suddenly coming from? “This isn’t about me talking to other boys, is it?” Yoongi rolls his eyes. “No. I don’t know why, but I just don’t feel good about it. Please, don’t go.”

“College has been stressing me out, and I need an outlet. Don’t take this away from me.” You tell your boyfriend and he audibly groans. “I. Don’t. Care. I don’t want you going, and that’s it.” Yoongi says finally, running a tattooed hand through his mint green hair. Anger prickles your body and you feel hot as you instinctively clench your fists. “Fine.” You turn around and open the door to your home and slam it behind you.

Hoseok watches with curiosity as you storm away to your room, and he quickly follows you. “Y/N, what happened?” Hoseok calls after you on the other side of your door. You’re on your bed and you’re fighting back furious tears. “Yoongi won’t let me go to the party.” You tell him honestly. “Can I come in?” Hoseok asks. “Yes.” You reply, and he opens the door to your room.

Hoseok sits on your bed beside you and gently wraps an arm around your shoulders. “We can still go to the party,” he suggests. “Jackson’s a good friend of mine. We’re gonna have a good time. We’ll make sure that Yoongi doesn’t get any word of us going.” Hoseok then tells you and you look at him, sniffling a bit. “Really?” You ask, shedding a tear. “Really.” Hoseok gives you one of his heart shaped smiles.

You and Hoseok spend the night watching movies and eating ice cream. You went to bed feeling excited about tomorrow’s party.

December 6, 2019.

It’s the night of the party. You haven’t seen or heard from Yoongi since last night. That was fine. You didn’t feel like dealing with his garbage anyway. Who did he think he was, telling you not to enjoy your break? You and Hoseok are getting ready for the party. You’re wearing a black faux turtleneck crop-top, black high-waisted booty shorts and thigh-high socks with black platform heels.

“Y/N!” Hoseok calls, “are you ready yet?” As you pick up your white purse you call back, “Yes!” and you swing it around your shoulder as you exit your room. Hoseok’s wearing a sparkly, purple jacket that’s comparable to tinsel and underneath he’s wearing an over-sized graphic tee that looks like a band shirt along with a necklace and black leather pants. “How many muppets did you kill for that jacket?” You ask your brother and he narrows his eyes at you. “Shut up,” he responds playfully, “let’s get going.”

You’re on your way to the door and you notice one of Yoongi’s plaid shirts draped over a chair. He must have left it here a few days ago before the fight that transpired last night. You pick it up and put it on, and then follow Hoseok outside to his car.

While you two are on the way to the party, you and Hoseok talk about Yoongi. “Y/N,” Hoseok says to you, “Has Yoongi tried talking to you since yesterday?” He asks. You shake your head, “No. Why? Has he said anything to you?” You ask Hoseok. “No.” Hoseok replies and you sigh. You continue to ramble, “I… I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me about his mother… I mean, that’s not something you’d hide from anyone for two weeks, especially your girlfriend.” Hoseok listens to you as you speak and he raises an eyebrow at you. “His mother,” he mutters. As you play with the hem of Yoongi’s plaid shirt, you explain to Hoseok what Yoongi had told you. Hoseok remains silent and once he stops at a red light, he looks at you. Hoseok seems thoughtful.

The two of you don’t say much as the ride to the party continues. Every now and then the quiet air is peppered with small talk.

45 minutes later, you and Hoseok arrive at the party. It’s a house party, by the looks of it. “Well, here we are, Y/N.” Hoseok says to you as he turns off the car. “Ready to have some fun?” he asks you and you nod. “Of course.” You tell Hoseok, and the both of you get out of the car.

You two walk to the house and Hoseok knocks on the door. “Jackson! Jackson, we’re here!” Hoseok calls, and then someone opens the door. It’s Jackson. “The Jackson Wang!?” You say with mild shock. He’s a big time rapper. “I didn’t know you meant this Jackson.” You say to Hoseok. Jackson chuckles quietly. “Yeah, I came across Hoseok’s soundcloud a few months ago and we became business partners, and then friends.” Hoseok clears his throat. “Don’t forget that Suga’s a part of it too, now.”

“Oh, yeah. I haven’t heard from Suga in a while. Is he alright?” Jackson asks Hoseok. “Yeah… He’s fine.” Something flashes in Hoseok’s eyes quickly, but whatever it was, it disappeared the instant you noticed it. “Anyway, let’s get this party started!” Hoseok says in a cheery tone. Jackson nods and lets you and Hoseok in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Poor reader! :( At least she gets to go to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s not a lot of people here yet. Some are casually sitting around, while others are gathered around a table of food. And then some people are littered about and socializing. Your eyes land on someone standing in a corner by himself. You always gravitated to lonely people, so you made your way over to him.

The man notices you and eyes you thoughtfully before he makes his way over to you. Now that he’s out of the shadows, you get a clear look at his clothes. He’s wearing an all black outfit. Well, almost. He’s wearing a dark navy blue flannel shirt with red and white stripes, baggy black pants and a black jacket. His shoes are odd, to say the least. One half is black, while the other is white. You furrow your brows.

“Hi,” he says to you with a smile, “I’m Jeon Jungkook.” He waves. “I’m surprised that such a pretty girl was looking my way.” You blush at his comment. “Why were you alone over there?” you ask, and you gesture over to some chairs. He silently takes your offer and the two of you sit down. 

“I’m just watching.” He responds. “For?” You question, tilting your head to one side. “Y’know, just in case things get too rowdy.” You nod. “Well, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” You tell Jungkook and then it was his turn to nod. He stands up promptly and returns to his corner. Jungkook steals glances at you as he walks away.

You turn and look around, observing the other people who were at the party. As you were about to get up from your chair, Jackson walks to you and sits down in the chair that Jungkook was previously occupying. Jackson holds a can of beer towards you. “Want some?” He offers, and you shake your head. “No, thanks. I gotta drive Hoseok home.” You tell Jackson and he nods. “Eh. Figures.” Jackson finishes up his own beer can and places the other on the floor. “I guess I’ll give this one to Jin.”

Your ears perk at the name. “Who’s Jin?” You ask Jackson, and he looks at you. “Oh, right, you haven’t met Jin before. Let’s see…” Jackson scans the room for a familiar person, and then he points when he notices him. “There he is.” Your eyes dart over to Jin. He’s wearing a pink shirt and hat, black tattered jeans and brown, round glasses. You also notice he’s incredibly wide. Jin’s laughing and talking to a girl. His smile was pretty and inviting, and you were very intrigued. You couldn’t help but stare at him. “Yeah, Jin’s a good friend of mine.” Jackson says, pulling you out of your stupor. “Let’s go talk to him.” Jackson stands up and holds out his hand. You reach for it.

Jin notices Jackson and waves at him. While you and Jackson were walking to Jin, you noticed that Jungkook was watching you, but you pretend not to notice. The both of you stop in Jin’s vicinity. “Jackson! Who’s this?” Jin smiles at you and you feel like you’re melting. “This is…” Jackson looks at you. “I’m Y/N.” You tell Jackson. “Y/N, Hoseok’s sister.” Jackson then reaffirms. “Ah. Hoseok’s sister.” Jackson passes the beer can he had earlier to Jin. “Thanks.” Jin says gratefully and opens the can. “Hoseok’s a cool guy. I like his group’s music. It was called sope, right?” Jin asks. You and Jackson nod. Conversation carries on as normal. The three of you laugh and joke about various topics.

“Oh, yeah also, nice shirt.” Jin says to you, switching the topic. You look at the plaid shirt. “Oh, this?” You ask, pulling at it. “It’s my boyfriend’s.” Jin’s eyes light up. “Boyfriend? I should have known that a beautiful girl like you would have a boyfriend. What’s the lucky man’s name?” You make a bittersweet smile. “Yoongi. Min Yoongi.” You look up to Jin. He tries to hide a grin. His mouth twitches slightly. You notice the odd reaction. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing much. The name just rings a bell, that’s all.” He looks to Jackson. “Maybe Hoseok mentioned him at some point?” Jackson suggests. “Yeah, I guess so.” Jin responds, and he changes the subject. Once you’ve had your fill of talking to Jin and Jackson, you look over at the food table and you see Hoseok there. He’s talking on the phone with a serious expression on his face. You’re curious. What is he talking about? You make your way over to the table, and Hoseok notices you. He quickly says his goodbyes and hangs up the phone. You stop right in front of Hoseok and he smiles at you.

“Oh, Y/N, how are you enjoying the party?” he asks. He’s grabbing a bag of chips in a purple bag. “It’s alright. I talked to Jackson and his friend, Jin.” Hoseok visibly stiffens, but smiles nonetheless. You notice his change in posture. “Oh, yeah, I heard that Jin was a cool guy,” Hoseok talks smoothly like he wasn’t bothered at all. “Hoseok, are you alright? Why did you--”

Suddenly, joyous calls grab your attention. You look to see where the commotion is coming from. Several people are calling a familiar name. Yoongi’s stage name, Suga. You start to panic. “Hoseok, I need to go.” You tell him, “I’m going to call Tae so you can stay at the party, but I have to go.” Hoseok looks over to Yoongi and nods at you in understanding.

You slip away out the back door and make your way to the front of the house. As you’re walking down the street, you begin to call your childhood friend Taehyung. In a few seconds, Jimin picks up. “Hey, Y/N!” Jimin exclaims on the other line. “Tae, it’s Y/N!” Jimin calls, and you can hear Taehyung further away in the background. “Oh, really?” In seconds, Taehyung is at Jimin’s side, “Hey, Birdie!!” He greets you loudly. “Stop yelling.” Jimin says, “Y/N needs her ears.”

“What’s up, Y/N?” Taehyung asks. “Yoongi’s at the party and he doesn’t know I was there. I need to go.” Jimin and Taehyung are muttering to each other on the other side. “Alright, we’ll come and get you.” Jimin reassures, and you feel at ease now that your friends were coming to your rescue.

You pull out your phone and watch videos about your favorite band. You wait patiently.

10 minutes pass and Taehyung and Jimin pull up. “Let’s get you home,” Jimin says, but Taehyung gives Jimin a confused look. “What do you mean by let’s get her home? We’re going in there and being the hottest couple there. Plus, we’re going to let Yoongi know that he doesn’t own Y/N.”

“You don’t have to, Tae.” You say to Taehyung. He looks upset. “We’re going to.” Taehyung walks over to the door to the house and Jimin follows after him cautiously. You think for a moment before following after them. “C’mon, Tae,” you try to get him to reconsider, but he’s already knocking on the door.

To your surprise, Jungkook answers this time instead of Jackson. “Oh, who are you?” Jungkook looks at Tae and Jimin and narrows his eyes. “We’re Y/N’s friends.” Jimin says to Jungkook. Once Jungkook notices you, he eases up a bit. “Oh, you can come in--” You step back into the household with Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook and then -- 

A gunshot rings throughout the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... Things are starting to pick up! I'm very happy to bring in Tae and Jimin, they are definitely my favorite characters to write.


	4. Chapter 4

An explosion of noise erupts within the house. First there was a gunshot, followed by a cacophony of screams. Jungkook whips around quickly on instinct and looks around. In a few seconds, he bolts away into the sea of people who were making their way to the door. Taehyung and Jimin follow after Jungkook, and you hurry after them.

Jungkook stops and kneels down to a body on the floor. "Hold on," he warns you, Taehyung and Jimin, and he checks the body for a pulse. You move to get a better look of the body. It was Jin. You're paralyzed with shock and fear. Even though you desperately want to, you can't look away.

Jin's shirt was covered in blood, and so was the soft carpet beneath him. His gaze was empty as he tried to move and reach for Jungkook, who was busy applying pressure to the wound. It appeared to be somewhere around Jin's stomach. "Tae, get Y/N out of here. I'm going to call an ambulance." Jimin says as he’s pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"Y-yeah." Taehyung grabs your hand gently and he leads you away from Jungkook, Jimin and Jin. You can hear Jimin and Jungkook’s voices as you’re leaving. You don’t know what to do. You’re so preoccupied with the disaster that’s happened that you aren't aware of your surroundings until Taehyung sits you in the back of his car. You can’t fight away the sight of Jin on the floor, bloody and dying. It was scarier in person compared to what you saw in movies.

You look to Taehyung. He’s silent but it looks like he’s shocked as well. Taehyung begins to speak, and you’re suddenly focusing again. “I’m so sorry, Birdie… I should have just listened to you.” You look to Taehyung with soft eyes. “You couldn’t have known that Jin was going to get shot…” You say in a feeble voice, trying to comfort your friend. Taehyung sighs. He knows you’re right. 

“I hope he doesn’t die.” Taehyung mutters. “I don’t even know the guy but that was a terrible sight to see.” You nod in agreement. You begin to wonder. Who shot Jin? What kind of sick person comes to a party with the intent to kill someone?

Moments later, Jimin comes to Taehyung’s car and he opens the door on your side. He looks to you first and then Taehyung. “The ambulance should be here any minute now,” Jimin tells the both of you. You sigh in relief, “Is he still holding on?” you ask. Jimin nods hesitantly. “Jungkook’s trying everything he can.” Jimin is also disconcerted. He doesn’t get in the car with you and Taehyung. Instead, Jimin keeps his eyes on the road, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

It seems like forever, but it’s been 6 minutes. The ambulance arrives along with multiple police cars. A few paramedics go inside of Jackson’s house, and a very tall man speaks to Jimin. “Detective Kim Namjoon,” he greets. He holds out his hand to shake, but Jimin doesn’t notice it. You overhear bits of the conversation.

“...No, no, I don’t know anything. I think the guy’s name was Jin.” Jimin explains. He was trying to not sound nervous. Jimin looks back at you and Taehyung briefly. You look at the man. “I see,” Namjoon says as his eyes drift over to you. “How about you, miss? Do you know anything about the victim?” You avert your gaze and he notices. “Not really. I just met him tonight.” You say weakly, and you don’t look back to him. He nods and responds, “That’s ok.”

“His friend, Jungkook is in there.” Jimin tells the man. “I’m sure your colleagues are handling things in there, but you’re better off getting information from him.” Jimin suggests. “Of course. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright.” He says, “Thanks for your help.” He turns around and returns to the other police officers. Jimin looks to Taehyung. “Tae, let’s take Y/N home with us tonight.” Taehyung nods. “I’ll let Hoseok know that she’s with us.” Taehyung tells Jimin.

Before Taehyung starts the car, he calls your brother. In a few moments, Hoseok picks up. “Yo! Taehyung, is it really you?” Hoseok talks so loud on the other side of the phone that you can hear him. “Yes, it’s me. Jimin and I have Y/N with us. What happened to you?” Taehyung inquires. “I got out of there once the gunshot went off.” Hoseok responds, “Where are you guys?” 

Taehyung’s hesitant to answer, but he explains anyway. “We’re still at the house. Jimin called an ambulance for Jin.” It was eerily silent for a moment, but then Hoseok responded. “Good. Good. That was very kind of Jimin.” Hoseok then asks curiously, “do you know where they’re taking him?”

Taehyung looks at you and then Jimin. “No. I… Is he a friend of yours?” You hear Hoseok laugh. “You could say that. I met him through Jackson. We’re more like acquaintances.” Taehyung nods even though Hoseok can’t see it. “And what about Y/N? Are you bringing her back to your place?” Hoseok changes the subject and asks about you.

“Yeah. We’re closer to our home than yours.” Taehyung tells Hoseok. “Alright. Keep her safe, yeah?” Hoseok requests. You smile. Hoseok was always looking out for you. “Of course. Jimin and I are Y/N’s best friends.” You hear a hint of a smile in Taehyung’s voice. “Yeah, yeah. Catch you later.” Hoseok says and quickly ends the call.

Taehyung places his phone down into the cup holder and reaches for his car keys. As he gets ready to turn on the car, Jungkook stops at the window on the passenger’s side. Taehyung rolls the window down. “Jungkook,” you say, looking at him curiously, “how’s Jin?” Jungkook looks to you and his gaze softens. “The paramedics estimate that he doesn’t have much time left. I’m worried.” Jungkook says to you. 

“Ugh. Jin was my ride home, but… well… I can’t get home.” Taehyung and Jimin exchange glances, and Jungkook notices their interaction. “I know… I feel sorry for asking, but can you take me home? I live about 20 minutes from here.” Jimin and Taehyung were silent. They were thinking. “Ok,” Jimin responds. “Yeah, get inside.” Taehyung offers. Jungkook smiles and opens the door to the car. He sits in the back with Jimin.

“Hey, Y/N, if you don’t mind, can we switch spots?” Jimin then asks. Jungkook doesn’t seem to take offense to the sudden request. “Um, sure.” You say. You and Jimin exchange seats, and now you’re sitting next to Jungkook. Jungkook gives you a nervous smile and you smile back at him. “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend.” You say to Jungkook. “Um… I definitely appreciate the sentiment, but…” He gulps deeply, “I don’t want to think about what happened just now. I just hope he’ll be ok.”

Jungkook then goes silent and you’re also silent. You didn’t intend to make things so awkward. As if it were on queue, Taehyung turned on the radio and then he began to drive. “Jungkook, give us directions on where to go, alright?” Jimin requests. “Yeah.” Jungkook says.

In about 20 minutes, everyone arrives at Jungkook’s home. “This is the place, yeah?” Taehyung asks. “Yes. Thank you so much. Is there any way I can repay you?” Jungkook asks. “No, it’s fine.” Taehyung says. “At the very least, keep in touch with us so we can know about what happens to your friend.” Jimin suggests. What a good idea. You exchange numbers with Jungkook, and Jungkook exchanges numbers with Taehyung and Jimin. Once everyone was finished exchanging numbers, Jungkook disappeared into his house.

“Alright. It’s time to get home.” Taehyung says. You’re relieved and ready to rest after such a long night.

Taehyung pulls up in the driveway to his and Jimin’s home and he turns off the car. “Y/N, we have some leftover food if you want any.” Jimin says to you as he gets out of the car. Jimin opens the door for you and you gratefully thank him. “I don’t think I can eat tonight.” You say truthfully and Jimin looks a bit upset, but he nods in understanding nonetheless.

You walk to the front door along with Taehyung and Jimin. In moments, you find yourself settled into a spare bedroom and go to bed for the night. 

Sleeping was hard. You still couldn’t forget the image of Jin, bleeding out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We found out who got shot... but who did it!?
> 
> Hey guys, this chapter was definitely a fun one. (Sorry Jin :( ) I hope you like the fic so far! Thanks so much for reading up to this point, everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

December 7, 2019.

You wake up with a start. Your phone was ringing. Even though you were forcefully awakened and still very much tired, you reach for your phone to see who was calling.

It was Yoongi. 

You groan and turn back over into your bed, pulling the covers over you. You let the phone ring until it finally ends on its own accord. 

Immediately afterwards, you get another call. You pull back your covers and reach for the phone. It was Yoongi again.

You answer the call and groan, “What do you want.”

“Where are you?” He interrogates, “you’re not at Hoseok’s.” You scoff in response. “What does it matter to you?” You narrow your eyes as he talks. “Oh my god. Stop being petty. I know you were at the party last night. I just want to know if you were safe.”

You prickle with panic. “What are you talking about?” Yoongi sighs on the other line. “Don’t play dumb with me. It doesn’t matter anymore. I want to make sure you’re ok.” Yoongi reiterates. He starts up again, “Where are you?”

Fighting back wasn’t worth it anymore so you respond honestly, “I’m with Taehyung.” Yoongi is silent for a few seconds. “Oh, your friend from childhood.” His tone sounds a bit deadpan. Before the conversation could go any further you assertively say, “I’m going back to bed.” You end the call before Yoongi could respond and you flop back onto your bed, easing into the warmth underneath your covers.

About an hour later, you woke up, but it wasn’t from a phone call. There were a few knocks on the door. “Y/N, we’re making breakfast,” Taehyung calls from the other side. Your stomach growls. You could go for some food. You get up from out of your bed and pick up your phone, bringing it downstairs with you.

You sit at the dining room table and look at Taehyung and Jimin in the kitchen. They’re cooking together, but it seems like Jimin is doing most of the work. Jimin usually doesn’t trust Taehyung in the kitchen. “Good morning,” Jimin says to you. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that you’re in the room. “Good morning,” you say in turn, and you check your phone.

While you’re checking your phone, you receive a text from Jungkook. You quickly read it.

Jungkook:   
Hey, this is Y/N, right? 10:45 AM

You’re thinking about how to respond. In a few moments, you put in a reply.

You:  
Yeah, it’s me. What’s up? 10:46 AM

You watch as a text bubble starts and stops a few times before he replies.

Jungkook:  
I wanted to know if you wanted to  
come to the hospital with me to see  
jin. 10:46 AM

You can’t help but feel a little confused.

You:  
Why? I don’t really have a reason to…  
10:46 AM

Jungkook doesn’t respond for a while. You watch your phone with anticipation.

Jungkook:  
I just want someone to go with.  
I feel like I need some support.  
It’s OK if you don’t want to come with.  
10:47 AM

You’re contemplative. Should you really do this? As you think, you look to Jimin and Taehyung. Taehyung is sneaking a strawberry from a bowl as Jimin is pouring batter into their waffle iron. You giggle to yourself quietly. Your phone buzzes with another notification. You look down to it curiously, wondering if it was Jungkook. It was not Jungkook. It was Yoongi.

Yoongi ❤ :  
Y/N, are you coming back to  
hoseok’s? 10:50 AM

You ought to remove the heart from his name. You ignore the text and respond to Jungkook instead.

You:  
Yeah, sure. When are you thinking?  
10:51 AM

While you’re waiting for Jungkook to reply, your eyes go back to Taehyung and Jimin. Taehyung is now cutting strawberries, and he tries to eat a few slices. Jimin,smiling at Taehyung, picks up a strawberry and feeds it to him. You roll your eyes at their interaction in a playful manner and smile. 

Jungkook:  
Sometime today. At least let your  
friends know that you’re coming  
with me. 10:52 AM

You were worried about Jin, but you’ve only met him yesterday. You suppose it wouldn’t hurt to visit, but you felt that it would still be odd. Maybe this could be your chance to make a new friend in Jungkook.

You check your phone and respond to Yoongi.

You:  
At some point  
10:53 AM

Yoongi instantly starts typing a reply, but you turn your phone on its face when Taehyung sits at the table across from you. “Y/N, are you excited for breakfast?” Taehyung holds a strawberry in front of your mouth. You lean forward and eat the strawberry, sighing delightfully at the taste. “Yeah. Jimin makes the best waffles.”

Taehyung smiles. “Yeah. Everything’s almost done.” He tells you. “Y/N, did you sleep well?”  
You shake your head in response, “Not really…” You look at Taehyung directly. His smile turns into a slight frown. “Jimin and I couldn’t sleep well either,” he admits. Your only commentary was a quiet hum.

Jimin comes to the table and places a plate down in front of you, and then a plate in front of Taehyung. Jimin leaves for a moment and returns with his own plate of waffles. “Dig in you two,” Jimin says with a smile as he sits down beside Taehyung.

You eat breakfast and talk about anything and everything. You avoid mentioning anything about Yoongi, but you at least tell Taehyung and Jimin about Jungkook.

“I don’t know, Y/N… I don’t think you should go.” Jimin warns. Taehyung nods in agreement, “Well, at least not alone. Let us go with you. Plus, we remember where he lives.” Taehyung urges. They were right to want to accompany you. “Yeah, I’m fine with that.” You tell your friends and they smile.

Once you finish eating, you start cleaning the dishes with Jimin. Taehyung had left the dining room to watch TV. “Hey, Y/N…” Jimin says, his voice gentle, “I heard that Tae asked about your night,” he continues as he hands you a plate to dry, “he’s usually not the one to go in-depth with things, so…” Jimin pauses for a moment and tries to read your expression.

Right now you’re trying to stay calm and keep your expressions to a minimum, just like you have been all morning. You knew your facade wouldn’t last long. It usually doesn’t when you’re around Taehyung, Jimin or Hoseok.

“I just wanted to know for myself.” Jimin says to you, “as usual, you’ll share what you’re comfortable with sharing, alright?” Jimin smiles sincerely, trying to make you feel at ease. He always gave you a choice of discretion whenever he wanted to talk with you. You couldn’t help but feel that’s why you preferred to come to Jimin with your problems at some times.

“Yeah…” you respond. Where to begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Not much happens, but I'm excited to put this one out for you guys!


End file.
